


Some Comments on the Space Skype Call You and I Just Had with the Sith We Rescued You From

by Niesse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Jedi, Nonstandard Therapy Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niesse/pseuds/Niesse
Summary: Well done on keeping calm when she was shouting at you. I know it's been difficult for you to internalise that she's not a threat, and especially difficult for you to control your own anger and fear, so it's good to see you're making progress there. Keep it up!
Kudos: 3





	Some Comments on the Space Skype Call You and I Just Had with the Sith We Rescued You From

Well done on keeping calm when she was shouting at you. I know it's been difficult for you to internalise that she's not a threat, and especially difficult for you to control your own anger and fear, so it's good to see you're making progress there. Keep it up!

That said, and while generally positive emotions are less dangerous than negative ones, "delight in someone else's feeling bad" is also one to avoid! Yes, even if the someone else is question is a bad person, and the thing they're feeling bad about is a good thing. We might need to have a discussion about the purpose of these calls, if they're going to keep happening. I don't want to see any more deliberate taunting, for example.

While "bad" language isn't inherently harmful and can often be useful, it does reflect poorly on the Jedi if we aren't seen to adhere to basic standards of decorum and etiquette, and our reputation as moral exemplars is very important to our order's continued ability to function. For that reason, please don't make a habit of referring to or addressing people as "fucko".


End file.
